fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokéSmash (EnderLegends)
PokeSmash is a fighting game made for the Wii U, and is a hybrid of the Pokémon series and the Super Smash Bros. series. It takes many elements from Super Smash Bros., but only includes Pokemon instead of a wide array of Nintendo characters. The game is set to release on September 15, 2017. |publisher=Nintendo |series=Pokémon |released=September 15th, 2017 |genre=Fighting |modes= |ratings= |platforms= Wii U |media= Wii U Gamepad, Wii Remote, Wii U Pro Controller |storage= |minimum requirement = }} Gameplay The core battling takes notes from Super Smash Bros. 4. Attacking racks up % which will make opponents easier to knock around. You must throw opponents off stage to kill them, though they can respawn in many modes. Dying will subtract one point, and knocking someone out will give you one point. The object of the game obviously is to have the most points at the end of the game. Unlike Smash, each character you have levels up as you battle with them. This lets them unlock new moves, with many moves for each move slot, allowing the player to customize your character to your pleasing. Final Smashes are replaced with Z Moves and Mega Moves- Z Moves are used by characters that can't Mega Evolve, and Mega Moves are used by Pokemon that can. They both are the same thing- a single attack that does amazing amounts of damage, though can only be used once a game and after certain requirements are met. With the Pokemon theme, types are introduced, just like the main series games. Types have weaknesses and strengths that can affect how much damage attacks do. Some characters have Passive Abilities fitting to their typing, too. You also have your own trainer which shows up in cutscenes and when activating mega moves and z moves. You can unlock outfits like in Pokken, and customize your trainer to your pleasing. The normal trophies are replaced with the PokeDex, which allows players to unlock entries for their characters in it. There is planned to be more than 500 trophies. A full list of PokeDex entries can be found here. Another new feature is the PokeShop, which lets players buy boosters, Pokedex Entries, special skins for characters, and more, with special coins earned from winning battles called PokeCoins. The DLC for the game can also be bought there as a shortcut to the Nintendo EShop. Status Effects Status Effects are a new feature taken from the main series games which lets certain attacks bring out special abilities on the opponent Poison Poison makes the opponent randomly rack up % randomly as the effect lasts. Paralysis Prevents the user from using attacks, and also slows them down by 50% of their max speed until the effect's over. Sleep Prevents you from doing anything. Victims can be awoken after being attacked 4 times. Confusion Flips victim's controls for the duration of the effect. Game Modes Smash! The core game. Lets players decide the rules- and can be played in Single Player and Multi Player. Pokemon Championships Pokemon Championships replace Classic Mode. This mode requires players to go through 7 battles against random CPUs before reaching a boss at the end of the levels- amount of difficulty can be changed for the amount of coins you will earn when winning (and lose when losing), just like Super Smash Bros. 4, and it can be used to unlock special characters. This can be only played in Single Player. The Championships are divided into categories, where certain special rules will apply to make the game more challenging and warrant special prizes for winning the games. The Championships are as follows- * Original- Any character can be chosen. IBIs will spawn, except for Assist Cards and any other summon items. Player fights a random boss at the end. * Kanto Classic- Only Pokemon originating from Kanto are usable in this mode. CPUs will also use Kanto mon. No items will spawn- and no held items either. The player fights one of the 3 Legendary Birds at the end of the mode. * Johto Jamboree- Only Johto Pokemon will be used in this mode. Only Held Items will be used, and IBIs will spawn. The player fights either Ho-Oh or Lugia at the end of the mode. Multiplayer-Only Modes Online-Only Modes For Fun! For Glory! Pokémon clicking on a character's picture will take you to their page Unlockable clicking on a character's picture will take you to their page DLC Items Held Items These items can be unlocked and then given to characters of your choosing to help them in battle. Battle Spawning These items spawn randomly during battles if they're turned on. You activate spawned items by pressing a while touching it. These are abbreviated as IBIs from fans. Stages Amiibo Compatibility Trivia *The game was originally meant to include evolution when leveling up, and have you only get pre-evolved forms in the wild, and then have to level them up to evolve. This was scrapped when the creators wanted to add Beedrill, but were forced to put Weedle and Kakuna in the game as fighters, which didn't work out. **It also was that Raichu was to replace Pikachu in this game. That idea was scrapped when the developers said that there'd be a hole in the game without Pokemon's mascot, Pikachu! Raichu was moved to an unlockable player. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games